zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Chief bogo zpd/Zootopia Movie Theory: Zootopia is the Future America???
Zootopia a prediction of a future United States of America? Introduction Now, before we get into much detail, we need to address a few things; this is ONLY a theory, not the truth. This is something rather eerie or dark to think about, but not the full truth. This page may hold evidence, but it does not mean it is completely real. Whether or not the creators of Zootopia hid these clues on purpose, we may not ever know, unless they tell us. However, without further ado, let's delve into a rather questionable topic: conspiracy. Another reminder, the following content will explain the theory, then give evidence, then the final thoughts. Enjoy... (Oh, and there are spoilers). The Hidden Details in the Movie Itself Many of you already know of Disney's dark connections with predicting the future, whether it be Nazism in the old Mickey Mouse cartoons, the hidden "Ask About The Illuminati" poster in the back of a Donald Duck cartoon, or even the Holocaust theory in Disney Pixar's Toy Story 3. However, this theory of Zootopia may just be the most questionable, in the sense that it is a prediction, and it hasn't happened yet. Zootopia, the large, vast, "melting-pot" of a city, is the main setting of the movie, of course. Its flamboyancy of species gives it a very unique and diverse culture and shines the light on tolerance. Judy is probably one of the many people that dreamed of going to Zootopia as a kid. From the outside, Zootopia seemed like a place of peace, and where all species lived in harmony. When Judy entered Zootopia and trained for the police force, she overcame the obstacles of being a bunny and made it into the ZPD. Assistant Mayor Bellwether and many others marveled her success, because of course, she was just a bunny. She was the first ever bunny cop in the ZPD. Bellwether told Judy, "Its a big moment for us little guys," stating that Judy wasn't alone in the fight for small mammals' opportunities. As stated by Mayor Lionheart, in the scene where Judy was announced an official cop at the ZPD, Judy Hopps was inducted into the police force under the "Mammal Inclusion Initiative," which gave all mammals the right to apply for whatever job they wanted, with a fair choosing system (this government initiative instated by Lionheart will play a role in the theory evidence later on). However, Judy realizes, throughout the movie, that Zootopia isn't the splendid place that she once thought it was. Nick Wilde, a sly fox who hustles for a living with his fellow fennec fox, Finnick, was denied service from an elephant working at an ice cream parlor. Judy stuck up for Nick, and even paid for the Jumbo Pop that Nick wanted to order for Finnick, acting as his little son. Soon, Judy catches Nick using the Jumbo Pop to freeze into little popsicles, called "Pawpsicles," and sell them on the streets. This made Judy believe that foxes were truly sly and cunning and untrustworthy, as stated earlier in the movie by her father, Stu, and her mother, Bonnie (Stu even offered her a "fox taser" for protection). This was just one of the stereotypes revealed in the movie (after all, the movie truly is about the harmful effects of stereotyping and labeling). Some other stereotypes and devious acts involving species that were revealed were, that bunnies can call other bunnies cute, but not other mammals, that bunnies were good at multiplying (if you know what I mean), that Lionheart hired Bellwether only for the sheep vote (which was key to his election), that all wolves do is howl (which isn't bad at all, just another stereotype, kind of like the stereotype that "black people like fried chicken"), and many more. Furthermore, stereotypes label many species among Zootopia that keeps the balance and evil and good still there. The mammals in the movie were practically raised to believe in these stereotypes, too. There is one thing that stands out between all of the comedy, stereotypes, cuteness, and drama: Bellwether's plot to drive out ALL predators. It was a secret government plot designed by her that was carried out when she became mayor. After all, governments in the real world just LOVE to plot plans secretively behind their own citizens' backs (''eherm'', America). Was it for money? Not quite. Was it for power? Yes. But, why would Bellwether do it, and how was it so successful until Judy and Nick defied all odds to stop it? The answer is simple to write, yet terribly complicated to understand. The answer is this: It was inevitable. It was bound to happen. It was a prophecy. It was planned for several years, almost, and with every detail that Bellwether and her sheep, including Doug, who produced the Night Howler bullets to shoot at predators and blame their savage ways on biology, packed into the plan, it was almost perfectly executed until one fatal mistake: Bellwether chose the wrong puppet. And that puppet was none other than Judy Hopps. She planned advertisements, campaigns, and slogans to put all around Zootopia with Judy's face on it. After Judy's mistake in her speech, when she obliviously stated that predators were the one to look out for (which she did not know the consequence until Nick left her briefly), Bellwether used it as a fear tactic. Bellwether quotes, "Fear ALWAYS works." You saw what it did to Zootopian society. Predators began to go savage more frequently. Attention to detail is key in thickening this theory. One detail people missed a lot is the foreshadow of Doug's role in the movie. In Bellwether's office, she clearly has a sticky note of Doug's number on her dial phone. Another close attention to detail is that one of the bad guys in the Breaking Bad-style scene is shown STALKING Judy and gathering info of her whereabouts. That is how Bellwether knew where Judy and Nick were. Take a look: To your right you can see the same exact guy with the same t-shirt, tracking Judy in different scenes. I was only able to get two of these scenarios in a picture, but there are more in the movie itself. Another detail is that all of the culprits were ALL SHEEP! This is because those particular sheep made a whole 'organization,' per se, to fulfill their evil plot. Wait, hold up...were they all sheep? No! There were only certain sheep that plotted this attack on predators, sort of like a secret society, per se. Keep in mind, there are a lot of other broad, obvious details, such as the Night Howlers being the reason for the predators going savage, and that almost all of the Zootopians were fooled by Bellwether and her team of sheep. Now that I have showed you the hidden details and easter egg-type stuff in Zootopia, lets get to the bulk of the theory itself. Connecting Zootopia with the USA Now, how does this relate to America? This might blow your mind. I am about to connect the parallels between Zootopia and America, and just maybe expose Disney's true meaning behind the movie. You heard the stories of how predators and prey joined together in peace, and created their beautiful city. Doesn't it sound a little like Thanksgiving to you? Native Americans and Pilgrim immigrants joining in peace? Well, it does seem like a dull parallel, but think of it this way; after their peace acts, they still fought against each other because of species, or race. Predators were still feared by prey, and the Pilgrims were feared by the Native Americans. Predators and prey began to dislike each other, using stereotypes, and the Pilgrims and Amerindians fought as well. How about this; forget the Thanksgiving theory! Better yet, how about the correlation to the Civil Rights Movement? Finally, after many many years of segregation, the United States became integrated, and eventually gave absolutely every person in America an equal opportunity. Doesn't that sound like how the predators and prey finally got along? Equal rights? Freedom? Tolerance? It does. Just think about it. It makes perfect sense! During the rise of Zootopia, the predators and prey continue their stereotyping madness. However, mammals outside of Zootopia are unaware of these problems, so they leave for Zootopia, thinking it was a safe, peaceful, prosperous place. This is what Judy does on her way to becoming a cop. During times in America such as the Second Industrial Revolution, the Baby Boom of the 1940s, and the Sixties, immigrants fled to what was thought to be a prosperous, peaceful place. When they got there, they learned the hard way that it was, in fact, not so bright. Thousands of cities grew in urban population during the Second Industrial Revolution, leading to deplorable lifestyles, just like Judy's deplorable apartment that she was given, and harsh racial prejudice and segregation, just like the labels in Zootopia, and the elephants denying a fox service just because they were a fox. Many immigrants were poorly treated and labeled during the 1800s and 1900s, when the United States began letting a huge flow of immigrants come in to America starting in the 1800s. These immigrants seeked jobs, or a better lifestlye, just like Judy did in Zootopia. With the job opportunities that opened during prosperous times in America, came more prejudice and discrimination. Because of Zootopia's strive for equality, they issued the Mammal Inclusion Initiative, which was stated by Mayor Lionheart, and which was the reason Judy Hopps got hired as an officer at the ZPD. This initiative directly poses Title IX of the Civil Rights Act of 1972. Title IX covers both education and job opportunities; “No person in the United States shall, on the basis of [gender, race, sexuality, religion, or culture], be excluded from participation in, be denied the benefits of, or be subjected to discrimination under any [educational program, job, or activity] receiving Federal financial assistance." Title IX works exactly like the Mammal Inclusion Initiative (or the MII); equal opportunities for all, which is enforced by the government. Furthermore, the system that Zootopia is run by is very similar to America's system of equality. Now, for the future of America. How does Bellwether's evil plot to drive out predators have to do with America? Well, its time for a conspiracy theory so get your tin foil hats ready (LOL)... The following are just ideas, questions unanswered for the open mind to think about. Bellwether and the sheep are part of the government, but not all of it. They are a certain organization/group committed to corrupting the Zootopian government (sounds a lot like uh....ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED??? LOL). But how can this relate to the future of America? Well, the predator attacks began to appear more frequently on the news and were spreading across Zootopia. Well, what kind of things in America are we seeing more often recently? Terrorist attacks. Bellwether, Doug, and the sheep used the Night Howler serum to use on predators to cause them to go savage, yet nobody knew who or what was really to blame, even though the answer was right under their noses, or of course, in their gardens. Clues hidden in plain sight that we always miss because we are too wrapped up in the drama of the movie, just like the man watching Judy, or Doug's phone number on Bellwether's phone. (page still being constructed)